An Option to Add
by LucyGar23
Summary: Olivia adopts the little girl from Snatched Rosie Follow as she goes from single to single mother..Maybe be E/O much later in the story
1. Life Anew

Summary: Olivia adopts Rosie (girl from snatched) Maybe E/O n the future haven't decided yet. But right it's a mother daughter story.. Olivia's triumph's and trials of becoming a mother and a single mother at that.

Disclaimer: I don't own any L&O:SVU, if I did I would be happy.. Dick Wolf want to talk about a deal?

Thank Yous: To my 2 betas you knw who you are!!

An Option to Add

Chapter 1: Life Anew

Elliot just walked into the precinct, scanning the room for his partner. Munch pointed towards the Captain's office, "Been in there for about an hour now" Munch replied

Elliot stared at the door as he sat down at his desk, shrugging his shoulders as he sat down"

***Cragen's Office***

"And you're sure you can deal with out me for a couple of days?" Olivia asked.

"Yes don't worry, you need time to settle and so does she" Don reassured Olivia.

"Thanks Don, I have one more question can you be there when I tell everyone" Olivia questioned.

"Of course I would love to be there for this I wouldn't miss it for the world" Olivia walked out gave Don a hug and walked to her desk.

"What was the meeting for?" Elliot asked while chewing on the bottom of his pen.

"You'll know soon enough, are you done with those DD-5's?" Olivia recounted.

"Just about why?" Elliot asked.

"I have meeting that I need to be at" Olivia told him.

"With who?" Fin butted in.

"You will all find out Saturday" Olivia stated as a matter of fact.

"Saturday?" Munch wandered.

"Yes Saturday my house" Olivia told him.

Olivia looked at her watch one more time "Alright guys I'll see you Saturday. No Elliot… I won't be back for a while and you will understand on Saturday" Olivia told him before he could speak up. She walked out of the bullpen but quickly returned. Olivia stuck her into the bullpen one more time "Guys be at my house around 1:00pm Saturday." With that, Olivia caught the elevator and headed to her car. As she, drove to the location wondered if she was doing the right thing. But, one thing she knew for sure was that she couldn't turn back now.

Olivia arrived at the house that has changed her life forever. Parking in the driveway she has come to known the past couple of months. She walked up to the bright red door and knocked. A middle aged lady about 5'3 and perfectly plump answered the door. "Hey Olivia She's ready for you. She has been talking all day about this afternoon." The lady told Olivia as Olivia walked inside "Thanks Jeanne, I've been excited about this too. I dodged out of work as fast as I could." As Olivia finished her sentence a girl jumped into Olivia's arms

"Am I getting to go to my new home?" The little girl asked.

"Yes you are Rosie. Are you ready to go?"

"Oh yes… Hey Mrs. Jeanne guess what!" Rosie said enthusiastically.

"What!" Jeanne answered with the same enthusiasm.

"My new mommy is police detective!"

" I know." Jeanne answered.

Olivia gathered all of Rosie's things, gave Jeanne a hug with Rosie on her hip and walked out the door and into a whole new life.

Olivia arrived her apartment, which she just bought. It was a 3 bedroom in the same complex so they would have more room. A room for herself, a room for Rosie and a playroom for Rosie. Olivia looked into the backseat Rosie had fallen asleep from the 1 1/2 hour car ride. She just stared at the sweet face, thoughts going through her mind of how she was going to tell everyone, and how she was going to handle her job and Rosie. Olivia knew three things for sure. One was that she loved Rosie, she was overjoyed to be a mother, and Rosie was going to have a better life than she did.

Olivia got out of the car walked around, opened Rosie's door and carried her up to their apartment. 'Stuff can wait Olivia' told herself looking at all the stuff that was in the car. Rosie started to stir when Olivia laid her down on the couch.

"Mommy." Rosie mumbled with sleep attached… music to Olivia's ears.

"What is it sweetie?" Olivia asked turning her attention to Rosie.

"Can I change my name? I want a new first name to go with my new last name" Rosie said sitting up looking while Olivia straight in the eyes to let her know she was serious.

Olivia tucked a stray hair behind Rosie ear "Sure honey. I think we can come up with something. So ladybug…" Olivia started to call Rosie Ladybug from the start of the adoption proceedings "Are you hungry?"

"Yes ma'am" Rosie scanned the room until she saw a plaid skirt and a white shirt with a cross and school name on it "What's that mommy?" Rosie questioned as she pointed to the crisp new uniform.

"This is your school uniform. You will be going to St. Clare Catholic school, I want you to have the best and St. Clare is the best school in the area. So, what would you like to eat?"

"Ummm?" Rosie pondered for awhile "How about pizza?" Rosie finally came to a decision

"Sounds great" Olivia tickled Rosie "Mommy stop please"

Olivia stopped tickling her daughter, she still couldn't get used to the idea she had a daughter, the daughter she has been praying for this for all this time and it was finally true.


	2. Just the Begginng

Chapter 2

Olivia rolled out of bed around 8:00am. She went to check on Rosie before heading to the family room. Olivia wasn't quite sure where to start cleaning. Rosie had brought a lot with her. On top of what Olivia had bought her, Rosie had enough to fill both her rooms. Not wanting to wake Rosie right now she decided to place the remaining pictures around the apartment. Rosie's foster mother took quite a few pictures of them when Olivia would come visit. While Olivia was placing the last picture Rosie walked out her room.

"Mommy, my tummy hurts." Rosie complained

Olivia was about to freak. "What's wrong my ladybug." Olivia asked as she pulled Rosie onto her lap.

"I'm scared your friends won't like me and you'll send me away." Rosie whimpered.

"NO way, Rosie. You're mine forever and my friends are going to love you." Olivia reassured the nervous child. "Besides you already know one of my friends, Mr. Elliot."

"Oh yeah, he's nice." Rosie giggled.

"Alright my lovely daughter, we need to get all your stuff picked and put away." Olivia said as she placed Rosie on the floor. "Which means we need to CLEAN!"

Rosie grumbled. As we all know NO child likes to clean. "If we clean fast.. Oh never mind."

"What sweetie." Olivia encouraged her to finish. As she was placing clothes in Rosie's closet."

"Do you think we could go to the park?" Rosie asked.

"I don't see why not." Olivia told her. "Look, we can knock this out pretty fast. I can do all your clothes and your beddings and you can do the playroom. Deal?"

"Deal." Rosie skipped off to arrange the play room.

Within in 2 hours they were done. Olivia decided to take Rosie to the park closest to the apartment complex. Olivia let her play until 11am. "Rosie we need to go baby doll."

"But, mommy I didn't have a long time to play" Rosie whined.

"Ladybug we need to go. Our guest will be arriving soon."

"I DON'T WANT TO GO." Rosie screamed.

Olivia wasn't quite sure what to do. This was her first temper tantrum. "ROSIE MARIE BENSON STOP, we are leaving now." Olivia yelled. Olivia wasn't quite sure where in the world that voice came from. She was using her mommy voice.

"Okay." Rosie grumbled.

By time they got home it was little after 11. Olivia told Rosie to take a bath and put on the dress they had picked out last night. Once Rosie was ready, Olivia got herself ready.

**1:00pm**

The first person to arrive was Casey. Olivia was relieved that was Casey and not one of the guys. Somehow while Olivia was doing Rosie's hair, she got makeup on her dress and Olivia was trying to get her into another dress. "Hey Case." Olivia greeted Casey. Casey knew about Rosie since Olivia had asked Casey to be the lawyer during the adoption proceedings.

"Need some help?" Casey inquired.

"YES." Olivia agreed.

"Hey Rosie, can me and mommy put the dress on you?" Casey asked a visibly upset Rosie.

"I want my other one." Rosie told Casey.

"But that is dirty and we want to look our best for your company." Casey told the little girl. "Plus, I like this one better it goes better with your pigtails."

"Okay, mommy I'm sorry I got stuff on the other one."

"It's ok Ladybug." Olivia hugged her daughter. Just as they released their hugged the doorbell rang. Olivia looked out the peephole. "It's the guys." Olivia told Casey.

Knowing her cue Rosie went to the playroom until it was time to come out and surprise everyone. Olivia let everyone in.

"When did you move?" Was the first question Elliot asked. " I almost rang the wrong apartment until Captain told me."

"About a month ago." Olivia told him.

"Liv, what's with you and all the pictures of the little girl from a couple cases ago?" Fin wondered.

"Well, that's the reason why everyone is here." Olivia announced. Just as Olivia announced this, Rosie ran in from the playroom a little too early from the original plan.

"MOMMY." Rosie cried.

"What's wrong Ladybug?"

"I hurt myself." Rosie cried pulling her dress far enough to show Olivia the already forming bruise on her leg.

"Shh its ok sweetie. You'll be ok." Olivia comforted her.

Olivia looked up at all the inquiring faces. "Yes guys this is my daughter Rosie Marie Benson" She told them.

"Is this what the important meeting was for Tuesday?" Munch asked.

"Yes it is." Olivia answered.

The rest of the day was answering questions. Finally around 8 pm, everyone but Elliot left. Rosie was in her room already asleep from the day's events.

Olivia sat down on the couch "WHEW! Its finally over." Olivia exasperated.

"Why didn't you tell me Liv?" Elliot asked. "I would have helped you."

" Oh I wanted to El. I just wanted it be a surprise." Olivia told him. "Plus I didn't want her to be overrun by everyone."

"I understand." Elliot told her.

"El.. I need to ask you something." Olivia told El.

"What is it Liv?" Elliot questioned.

"I need someone to take care of Rosie after school especially the nights we get called late at night. So do think Kathleen would like some extra money after classes?"

"I'm not sure Liv, but I can ask her."

"Thanks El, I was also wondering if she could possibly move in, this place…" Olivia said pointing around. "This is only temporary. "I've put a down payment on a house not to far from Rosie's school."

"What school is she going to?" Elliot inquired.

"St. Clare Catholic School. I've been going to mass there for the past couple of months" Olivia told Elliot.

"But.."

"Yes I know that's where you and the kids go and I know Lizzie and Dickie are in the middle school there." Olivia interrupted Elliot.

"Rosie is going to be Kindergarten under a Mrs. Panzerella." Olivia said.

"She's a great teacher Liv, My kids loved her." Elliot reassured Liv. "I need to get going. It's late." Elliot said looking at his watch.

Olivia lifted herself off the couch and walked Elliot to the door. "I would walk you downstairs but.." Olivia looked back to Rosie's room.

"I know.. See you tomorrow at Mass maybe?"

"Yeah, wait for us at the courtyard" Olivia told him.

Elliot gave Olivia a hug. "I'm so happy for you." He said as he closed the door.

Olivia went to her bedroom and almost immediately fell asleep after setting her alarm for Mass.

**SUNDAY**

Olivia was proud of Rosie. She was a perfect angel during Mass. They met Elliot and his crew for a Sunday brunch after church. Olivia introduced Rosie to everyone.

"Mommy." Rosie mumbled.

"Yes Ladybug." Olivia wondered.

"When am I going to be able to change my name?" Rosie asked.

"Well first we need to figure out what you want your name to be." Olivia told her.

" I'm not sure. What do you think it should be Mr. Elliot?" Rosie turned her attention to Elliot.

" I don't know sweetie." Elliot told her.

"I guess I will have to think about it." Rosie said.

"Hey at least you get to pick your name." Dickie spoke up. "I got stuck with Richard."

"HEY!" Elliot said trying to sound offended.

"Yeah!" All the Stabler children chimed in trying to make Rosie feel better.

Olivia told Rosie it was time go. By time they got home there was 5 extra people at their house. Rosie had the bright idea of inviting the Stablers to come play with her.

Olivia was happy. It would give her time to talk to Kathleen about the job offer. Kathleen had already accepted the offer.

Olivia was happy it would give her time to talk to Kathleen about the job offer. Kathleen had already accepted the offer.

"Kathleen can I talk you for a bit alone?" Olivia asked

"Sure" Kathleen responded

"I just wanted to go over the details about the job. The pay will be a base salary 450.00 a week, and of course if the more I work the more I will pay you more. I ordered you a bed for Rosie's room. Of course if you don't fell comfortable in there you can the extra room." Olivia told her. "You can have guests over any time you want but please make sure Rosie is your first priority."

" I will, thank you this opportunity. I can still go to class while Rosie is at school. So everything is great. I will be able to get my own car with the money you pay me." Kathleen told Olivia. " I want to help with the grocery bill though."

"NO." Olivia told her. " This is my house and I will not here of it" Olivia said. " Plus if you ever have a date or you want some time off I know one of the other children can step up, I trust every single on of you."

"Thank you."

Kathleen and Olivia walked back into the living room.

When the Stablers were leaving, the children were already downstairs playing with Rosie, enjoying their time with the little girl.

"You have wonder family El." Olivia told him.

"So do you Liv" Elliot responded.

Elliot reached over and gave Liv a small but tender kiss on the lips. Liv smiled and touched her lips when El walked away.

**ITS GOING TO BE UP YO YOU READERS ON WHAT ROSIE'S NEW NAME IS GOING TO BE. Most votes will be the new name**

**IDEAS: **

**Alexandria Rose Benson**

**Casey Elliot Benson**

**Serena Marie Benson**

**Emily Olivia Benson**


	3. New Name New Beginnings?

Chapter 3:

**Thank you to everyone that voted. The new name for Rosie is: EMILY ALEXANDRIA BENSON!!!!!!!!! I had quite few number of people vote for Emily and Alexandria so I combined the names.**

**MONDAY**

Olivia woke Rosie up around 7:00 am to get her ready for her first day of school. While Rosie was eating her cereal she once again brought up the subject of her name change. "Mommy I want to pick out my new name." Rosie mumbled with a mouth full of cereal.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Olivia reminded Rosie "We'll talk about it after I get home from work ladybug." Olivia told Rosie.

"Is Miss Kathleen picking me up today?" Rosie inquired, as she got dressed fro school.

"No I am, I am taking a half day," Olivia told her. "I wanted to pick you on your first day."

"Yeah!" Rosie shouted. Rosie and Olivia left shortly after that. Olivia and Rosie arrived at the school at 7:40 giving Olivia just enough time to get Rosie to her class and talk to the principal. Olivia reminded him that her name would be changing. Just as Olivia was reaching the parking lot she saw the two Stabler kids run by her.

"Late?" Olivia inquired

"Yes!" They both exclaimed. Olivia reached Elliot's car "So why are you late" Olivia asked

"The kids wouldn't get out of bed and ready." Elliot explained

"Oh." Olivia nodded in agreement. "I'll see at the precinct." Olivia told Elliot as she walked away.

**Station House**

"How do you like the name Alexandria Rose?" Liv asked.

"Its nice" Fin responded

"What about Emily Olivia?"

"Emily is nice, but do you want her with your name?" John mumbled

"Hmm. true I do like Emily" Olivia said as she wrote down Emily on a notebook pad.

"What with all the names?" John wondered

"Rosie wants to change her name." Olivia told him.

"Elliot how about this one Casey Elliot?"

"Please don't name her Casey." Olivia turned around and saw Casey standing behind her.

"OK! You scared me Case." Olivia told her.

"How do you like Emily Alexandria?" Olivia asked her.

"Pretty." Casey told her. "Got Lunch plans?" Casey asked.

"Nope, I was thinking about going by the school though" Olivia told Casey

"Don't go, let her be. She needs her space." Casey reminded Olivia.

"I know but." Olivia started to say but was quickly interrupted by Casey

"I know she's your baby and you want to be there with her." Casey interrupted

"So true." Munch added

"What do you know about having kids?" Elliot inquired

Munch just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his paper work

"Why isn't any working?" Cragen boomed as he walked out of his office. "

"Liv, here wants to go check on Rosie, she's worried about her." Elliot told Cragen

"Liv, can I see you in my office please?" Cragen asked

Olivia got up from her desk and followed Cragen into his office. Sitting at chair across from his desk Olivia looked at Cragen. "Yes, Don?"

"Olivia, you know I love like a daughter" Olivia shook her head in agreement. "But, if you smother her she is going to start to resent you." Cragen told Olivia.

"Is that it Don, I need to get back to my paper work?" Liv asked

"Yeah you can go, but, please think about what I said" Don reassured her

"I will" Liv told him

Liv walked to her desk and sat down. She started to think to herself.

_Was everyone but her right? I mean Elliot has raised 4 kids he should know what to do right? Liv told her self but where did Munch have the right to tell her anything he can barely take care of himself. Fin has a kid but has nothing to do with so when it comes to raising kids he has nothing to say about it. I just want to be there for like my mom wasn't. I want her to know that I love her. Liv continued to tell herself. _ Liv was brought out of her daydream

"Hey mama you going to join us for lunch" Casey asked bringing Liv out of her daydream

"Yeah"

After lunch Liv took off so she could pick Rosie up from school. She decided today after school they would legally change her name.

**Monday After School**

Olivia waited patiently after school with the rest of the parents. She had left her gun in her locker at work but forgot to take off her badge she heard lots of mumbles. "MOMMY." Rosie screamed when was released.

"Hey Ladybug, I got surprise for you."

"What mommy?"

"We are going to go change your name!" Olivia said enthusiastically.

"What's my new name?" Rosie wondered

"How do you like Emily Alexandria?"

"I love it." Rosie replied

Rosie and Olivia left the school and headed straight for the courthouse. After a few hours and the Judge declaring it legal. Rosie Benson was now Emily Alexandria Benson.

"Mommy can I go play with the Stablers tonight?" Emily asked

"I don't know sweetie I'm not sure if they have plans."

"They don't I saw Dickie at school and he wanted us to come over for dinner."

"Oh he did huh?"

"Yes he did, he told me he was going to call his dad.." As Emily was explaining this Liv's phone rang

"Yes I know, she was just telling me, Right.."

Emily listened to the one sided conversation. "So are we going?" Emily asked

"Yes Mr. Elliot is cooking on the grill tonight Ok."

"Ok." Emily ran to her room and changed her clothes.

Liv was thinking the kids were doing or at least trying to do more than invite them over to dinner.


	4. Set up Or Step Up

**Chapter 4: Set Up or Step Up**

Emily and Olivia arrived at the Stablers around 6:30 pm. Elliot was just putting the meat on the grill "Hey Liv and Miss Emily." Elliot said as they walked into the house. Emily waved at him.

"Hey El, so what's for dinner?" Olivia asked.

"Mommy can I go upstairs with the other kids?" Emily asked.

"Sure baby, be careful OK." Olivia told her.

"I will." Emily shouted over her shoulder.

Emily was upstairs in a matter of seconds.

"What do they," Liv pointed towards the ceiling, "have planned?" she asked.

"They just want to spend time with Emily." Elliot recounted.

"If you say so." Olivia told him as she followed him outside.

Elliot threw several burgers and hot dogs on the grill. "Would you like a beer Liv?" He asked

"Yes Please" Liv answered

**UPSTAIRS**

"Do you think it will work?" Dickie asked his sister

"I hope so, Dad needs to start dating again." Maureen told Dickie.

"And I want a daddy." Emily blurted out.

"How do we get them together though." Kathleen wondered.

"Dad's either going to have to step up or be set up with Olivia." Lizzie said.

"Tonight at dinner we need to start set our plan in action" Maureen stated.

"What plan would that be?" Lizzie asked.

"Just get them spend as much time together outside of work as we can." Maureen simply stated.

**AROUND THE TABLE**

"So kids what's up?" Elliot asked "None of you are speaking."

The kids just sat and stared at their half empty plates. "Mommy can I be done?" Emily asked.

"I guess honey" Olivia said as she looked at Emily's plate.

"Go clean your face and hands." Olivia told her.

"I can help." All four Stablers blurted out.

**UPSTAIRS**

The five children ran for the stairs. Once upstairs the kids started giggling "It worked !" They all said giggling together. "Emily now you remember what to do now right?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, I go downstairs and ask my mommy if I can spend the night..right?" Emily asked not sure.

"Yeah that's right" Lizzie responded "Go on, go ask" Emily jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Olivia and Elliot were sitting on the couch talking about the events that had just transpired.

"Do you think they are trying to have something between us?" Olivia asked.

"No! My kids don't want me to date..and you are a new mother that's the last thing you need right.." Elliot said.

"Yeah"Liv said trying to sound sure of her self, but really thinking that she wanted to gave somebody to come home to every night and someone that Em could call daddy.

"MOMMY!" Emily yelled from the stairs.

"What..what's wrong Em?" Olivia asked worriedly jumping from the couch.

"Can I spend the night with Lizzie?" Emily asked.

Olivia looked over at Elliot confirming her thought. Elliot just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure baby do you want me to stay too?"

"Hold on I'll be right back" Emily ran upstairs "Lizzie my mom wants to know if I want her to stay too."

"YES!" The four Stablers yelled loud enough for Olivia and Elliot to hear

"I guess you have two more for the night Mr. Stabler."

"Fantastic." Elliot responded

"What about night clothes for you and Emily?" Elliot asked "I'm sure Dickie has a shirt Em can wear though." Elliot said

"I have my workout clothes in the car I can sleep in those. I didn't get chance to go to the gym today so they are clean." Olivia pointed out

"You want to take my bed?" Elliot asked "I can take the couch"

"NO Elliot I would never put you out." Olivia said " We can share the bed we are just friends. Friends sleep together all the time." Olivia said.

**BEDTIME**

For once Liv didn't have a hard time getting Emily down. Liv walked into Elliot's bedroom and looked at the bed and swallowed hard. Elliot came out of the bathroom in just his boxers. Liv stared at him

"See something you like?" Elliot asked breaking Liv out of her daze.

Liv darted into the bathroom to change. "Get a grip Liv, he's your partner, your best friend." Liv told herself. Liv changed into her clothes and walked back into the bedroom. Elliot was already laying down.

"You OK Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Liv went to the other side and got into bed. Elliot rolled over and stared at Liv. Liv reached over and gently rubbed Elliot cheek.

"Thanks for letting us stay here tonight" Liv said.

El leaned in and gave Olivia a quick kiss. "Your welcome now please go to sleep" Elliot said. Liv rolled over facing the opposite direction and tired to go to sleep.

Liv laid in the staring at the clock on her side of the bed watching the minutes tick by. She finally succumbed to sleep about 30 mintues after laying down.


	5. Take me Out to the Ballgame

**Sorry its taken me so long to update I lost my awesome job and have not been able to find another one. I felt depressed and not in the writng mood. I stoarted this awhile back and thats why its set in baseball season. again I am verysorry :.(**

**Chapter 5: Take me Out to the Ballgame **

Somewhere in the middle of the night, the two bodies intertwined. El woke up not sure who was half way on top of him. When he realized it was Liv he smiled to himself. Just as he was moving the bedroom door burst open with 5 children sprinting through.

"Hey dad you wake?" Maureen asked

"Shh! You'll wake Olivia" El hushed Maureen

"Its OK El," I m awake Liv groaned

"OK good I was wondering if I could take the kids to the zoo?" Maureen asked

"Maur, I don t know," Liv said as she sat up "Please I watch them all plus, Em is the only that really needs to be watched the others can take care of themselves."

"Please Mommy Please!!!" Emily was begging

"EMILY ALEXANDRIA what I have I told you about begging?" Olivia scolded her daughter

"Sorry mommy" Emily simply said

"You promise you won t let her out of your sight right?"

"Yes Liv I promise"

Olivia looked over at Elliot, who just shrugged his shoulders "Its up to you" He injected

"OK you can go, Emily come give mommy a hug and be good"

"I will mommy and thank you, Kathleen your check for this past week is in my purse and grab yall some money for lunch and stuff."

"Thanks Liv. They all said as the walked out the door."

Making sure it was closed behind them Once outside the door Dickie spoke up "If this doesn't work us being out all day, they both have the day off thanks to me and talking Uncle Don into giving them the day off I don t know what will."

**BACK IN THE BEDROOM **

"El, what s going on?" Liv asked turning to face him

"I m not sure Liv. But I think our boss is in on it too because I just checked my phone and he said I have the day off and I see you before we get to the office you have the day off too." El said as he put his phone back on the night stand

"So what are we going to do today? We have no children around and off all day?"

"I have some Yankee tickets for today s game, I was going ebay but I never got around too it them since the are against the Boston Red Socks. "

"WAIT! You have tickets today's game against the Red Socks?" Olivia exclaimed

"What section are in they in?" Olivia asked

"Right behind the dug out, buddy has season tickets and he gave them to me since he had to move out of the state for work"

"RIGHT BEHIND THE DUGOUT!" Liv exclaimed again

Elliot I have one question for you

"Yes Liv?"

"Why am I still laying in your bed?"

"I need to get home and get my Jeter jersey on."

"You re leaving me for that Jerk?" El asked disappointed

"Yes, you re a hottie but him well..."

Liv left that hanging as she walked out the bedroom and into the bathroom to get changed so she could go home and get ready.

Elliot and Liv left a note for the kids just in case they weren't home by time they got home. They stopped by Liv s house so she could run and change. Once she was changed in her jersey and matching Yankees cap they were on their way. They arrived at the stadium and went straight to their seats.

"Want a beer Liv?" Elliot asked

"Sure thanks El." Liv responded

They were having a great time watching the game and bantering back and forth with each other. During the 7th inning stretch the camera panned on them and everyone around them started to chant KISS KISS

"I guess we need to listen"

"Yeah I guess so" Liv mumbled

As they inched closer and closer Liv s heart was beating faster and faster. Finally meeting the kiss was short and sweet. Once they broke apart, Liv just stared into El s eyes. What Liv and Elliot didn't know was that Dickie had set the game to record at the house. The kids had just gotten home and were watching the game when they showed Liv and El kissing on TV. In the back of his mind El wanted to kiss Liv again. But wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him again.

"You ready Liv?" El asked " We should go so we can beat the traffic and the kids"

"You're right" Liv stood up.

As they left the stadium Liv leaned over and kissed El again. "Liv, if you want to see your daughter again, I wouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry, I just thought.." Liv stated

"Liv, no I loved it, I wanted to but, I want to keep my mind on the road, and with a kiss like that I can't." El said as he placed his hand on Liv's knee

"El, STOP!"

Elliot slammed on his brakes " What Liv?"

"No don't stop the car, I mean what are we doing, I mean are we sure about this because its not only us, but.."

"The kids I know" Elliot stated "I'm sure the kids are going to be happy about this." he said as he picked her hand up and kissed it

" I mean I think they've been trying to get us together for awhile now." Elliot stated

"I think so to, because, Emily has been dropping questions about you and what you like." Liv stated

"So we're doing this?.. I mean us" Liv asked

Elliot was about to answer when he heard an angry knock on his window.

"Yes sir?" Elliot asked

"Can you and your wife please go through the next green light" The man yelled

"She's not my wife, my girlfriend though.. today is our first date" Elliot beamed

"FANTASTIC..JUST MOVE this hunk of crap" the man boomed

"Oh yes sir sorry about that" Elliot apologized

"Been dating 10 minutes and you're already getting me in trouble." Elliot joked

Elliot and Olivia got back to Elliot's around 6pm. Olivia was the first one greeted by a very cranky Emily.

"Emily whats wrong?"

"I wanna go home, I don't want you dating Elliot. They're mean, told you I was going to tell as she looked back at Elliot's children"

"Guys?" Elliot asked generally

Maureen spoke up, "She's mad at us Liv because none of would give in and buy her all the sweets and junk at the zoo"

"Oh, You know better than to ask more than once Emily"

"BUT.." Emily tried to say something but she say her mothers look and deiced to keep quiet

"So Liv, how was the KISS..oops I mean game!" Lizzie asked

"How did you know about the kiss?" Liv asked

"Dickie show them." Kathleen spoke up.

Emily was still pouting about the zoo, "Mommy I want to go home now DAMNIT!"

Everyone looked at Liv and scattered faster than she had ever seen.

"EMILY ALEXANDRIA BENSON What did you just say?" Olivia asked with anger

"HOME NOW! DAMN IT" Emily repeated

Olivia grabbed her daughter by the waist and stomped upstairs. Next thing they heard was Emily crying. Olivia eventually came downstairs by her self.

"Where's Emily?" Elliot asked

"In bed, she needed a nap, after her spanking and her mouth getting washed out she decided she better take a nap." Liv said

"OK GUYS! I need to know did we do our job or not!"

" Dickie!" Maureen screamed

"Its alright Maur." Liv said

"Yes we are" El simply said as he kisses Liv

The room erupted in cheers

"SHH!" Elliot pointed upstairs

It calmed just as quickly as it had erupted.

"Everyone is ok with this right?" Elliot asked

"Yes." Everyone cheered

Olivia can we talk outside please" Elliot asked

"Umm ok" Olivia agreed

"Are you still wanting to move to the house?"

"Yes Elliot"Olivia answered

"How about you move in with us?" Elliot asked

"Don't you think its kinda early I mean we just had our first date"

"I know but we've known each other for ever" Elliot rebuked

"Elliot I think you should know where the house is first" Olivia told him

"Where?"

Olivia pointed across the street to the 2 story yellow stucco "That one"

"WOW, that house is amazing inside" Elliot said

"Yep. Me Emily and Kathleen will be leaving across the street" Olivia said

"Awesome, so we can have sleepovers then." Elliot said as he wrapped his arms around Oliva.

"When is moving day?" Elliot asked

"Next month" Olivia said

Olivia and Elliot walekd back into the house to find everyone at the window.

"Easy dropping?" Olivia asked

"Sorry Liv"Dickie said bashfully


End file.
